


Formidable

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cocoa scene from Lovers Walk, in the retconned 'verse with Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formidable

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Full"

When her mom left the kitchen to look for marshmallows, Dawn took a two-fisted grip on her spray bottle and sighted through the stair railing.

"I can hear your heartbeat." The vampire stayed hunched over his cocoa.

"I have a full bottle of holy water." She would _not_ squeak. "You'd better leave."

He turned his head, one eyebrow climbing. "Looks like all the Summers women are formidable." An admiring smile spread across his face. "I've no quarrel with your mum, little one."

Then Angel and Buffy stormed in and no-one needed holy water. Formidable. Dawn could get used to that.


End file.
